Not Like The Other Boys
by Caidyn
Summary: One night of aimless drinking between Peter and James spark something between Remus and Sirius with a spell gone awry. Not written by me.


"Peter... Peter... _Peter!_ C-come here." James's voice was a loud slurred whisper.

"What," Peter hissed, glancing over to his friend.

"I am so drunk." The messy haired boy walked forward, stumbling over his own footsteps.

A giggle came out of Peter as he watched his friend. "I is too," he slurred.

"Peter! Peter... I have the besht i-idea ever." His hazel eyes lit up. This was going to be good.

"What's that?"

"Remus and Sirius are sleeping, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Peter was looking at him with half curious eyes.

"C'mere." He beckoned for his mate to come over, who did. James rested a hand on Peter's shoulder, putting their foreheads together. "I'll put a levitating spell on Moony so he levitates over Padfoot," he said. A grin was forming across his face.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Peter's voice as joyful at the prospect of a new thing to do to their friends.

Further into the dorm the two boys crept, making sure that they were as silent as they possibly could be. "Wingardium leviosa." James's voice was barely a whisper. He guided the sleeping Remus so that he was over Sirius's bed. The two boys went back to their respected bed, trying to cover their giggles.

* * *

><p>Sirius woke up with a start from hearing something. It was still dark from the soft moonlight shining in through the window. Turning so his back was on the bed he noticed there was something above him that he couldn't identify. Reaching a hand out he poked it. From the thing above him came a short groan. He leaned up, propping himself up on his elbows, to see what was above him but he hit his head on it. "Moony?"<p>

"What'd you want, Sirius?" Remus's voice sounded like another groan since he was still just half asleep and without his cup of coffee that he always drank before the rest of the boys woke up.

"Why are you above me...?"

"W-what do you mean?" The boy above him began turing over. As he did so the spell failed and he fell on top of Sirius. A loud 'oof' came out of Sirius who had just taken the weight of another person on top of him as Remus's face landed on his chest. With almost a sheepish look on his face, he looked at Sirius.

"Moony... are you just in your boxers?" A blush was quickly spreading across his face.

"Uhm... it seems to be that way." The grin that was twitching at the corners of the boy's mouth was enough to get Sirius to start smiling. A laugh slipped out between his lips which was eagerly returned by Remus as he laid there on top of him. On a whim Sirius reached a hand out to touch Remus's chin, lightly guiding their faces closer together. For a moment the dark eyes that reminded him so much of dark chocolate met the silver ones; a feeling rose in the pit of his stomach that he wasn't all that familiar with when associated with Remus. Acting on impulse, just as he always did, he leaned in to capture the lips in front of him, taunting him really, sweetly.

At first Remus didn't know what to do; his lips were tight for a long moment but, in the end, he gave in. Sirius reached his free hand over to close the curtains that could go around them. Rolling over, he pinned the light haired boy to the bed. Sirius pulled away to look, once again, into Remus's eyes before pressing their lips together again. For what felt like a long time they kissed, just kissed, until Sirius felt like the room was spinning around him. Remus pulled away, eyes diverting from Sirius's.

"What's wrong Moony?"

"I-I... I've never felt like this about anyone. Not even a girl. I...I don't know what to think."

Sirius knew Remus; his nose was usually too caught up in books to care about what other people were doing or saying about anything or anyone, which was a good, but mostly bad, thing. "Do what feels right to you. I love you." The words slipped out of him without warning, which meant it was just another impulse that he hadn't been able to control.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Sirius decided to just act like he hadn't said anything that could probably ruin everything that had just happened.

"You said that you loved me." On Remus's face there was something that could only be described as a smirk. Sirius could feel the boy's foot going up and down his calf faintly.

"You heard me wrong; I actually said that I didn't know what I wa-" In the middle of his sentence he was cut off with a passionate kiss.

When Remus pulled away, his lips merely brushing against Sirius's, the boy breathed, "I love you too, Sirius." Letting his forehead rest against the other's he felt that ghost of a smile on his face. Quietness enveloped them in a way that was so comforting and easy that they stayed that way. Bodies pressed together and Sirius smiling while Remus bit on his bottom lip to pull at the skin that was there they stayed.

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

Hours passed.

Only when light began to shine through the bottom of the curtains that were shielding them from their friends, including everyone else in the world, did Remus pull away to glance at the curtain.

"Did we just look at each other all night," he asked softly, in a voice that could be described as surprise.

"It looks that way."

**A/N**

**I do not own the characters since I am not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish it was so.**

**I love my friends. One of them wrote this for me, specifically for me, since I asked for it. So thank you Helena once again for giving me something amazing to edit and such. So yes, thank you. I love you.**

**And I love all of you, not in some creepy stalker way though, for reading my shit that I put up at random unplanned intervals. And thank you even more for the people who review and give me all the critics I need. Siriusly. Thank you all. I read through every small review I get and try to make it happen. So yeah... review my stuff so I feel special?**


End file.
